


Five Years

by ashleybenlove



Series: The Stars Were Witness AU [7]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anniversary, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Buzz and Jessie celebrate their fifth anniversary.





	Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in April 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "AU!Buzz/Jessie Gosh I know there are tons of other stories where Buzz is the space ranger and he meets brother and sister Woody and Jessie on earth and then Buzz/Jessie happens and so on, but my gosh I just can't get enough of those stories. They are my crack or something.
> 
> But the thing about those stories is there's not enough adult ones. Most of the adult fics they are toys. I need some Space Ranger/Cowgirl sexytimes so bad. The hotter, the better...seriously. And I'm cheesy, but I love the fics where there's talking between the characters when they're going at it (this includes both actual conversation and/or just dirty talk/ah's/oh's lol) as opposed to just the pretty descriptions of the act.
> 
> Writer can choose the location (in space or wild west) and where they are at in their relationship. So long as they are in the AU world, jst make it happen please."
> 
> This takes place in Day 4 of "Seven Nights Together."

On the afternoon of the fourth day, Buzz handed Jessie a piece of paper while she was sitting at her own desk finishing paperwork. 

Jessie looked at the paper, looked at him and said, “Numbers?”

Buzz gave her a winning smile and said, “Coordinates.”

“Where?”

“A special spot of Wearthian desert. When you’re done… we’ll spend the night there.”

“Why…?” Jessie asked. She found the slight coyness I’m-going-to-be-secretive-about-this-plan that Buzz conducted at the moment to be maddening. 

“I’ll explain when we get there.”

She nodded. Buzz was dismissed from the office to begin packing and loading of his flying vehicle, in which she joined in about twenty minutes later once she completed her paperwork. Within about an hour they were on their way to the coordinates Buzz had entered into his vehicle. At around six in the evening, as the sun was starting its descent, they had arrived.

“So, Buzz, why are we out here at this specific area of Wearth?” Jessie asked once they were out and putting their camp together.

She should have realized when he pulled out a folded green and brown blanket and set it down at her feet. 

“A little over five years ago, we went on a stakeout to these coordinates…” Buzz began. He watched as Jessie’s eyes widened and she gave an inaudible gasp and covered her mouth. “We told each other how we felt for each other.” He pulled her closer to him and said, “And it was love. We made love for the first time that night. The first of many times.”

Jessie wrapped her arms around him and covered her face in his shoulder momentarily. He heard her sniffle. She then set her chin on his shoulder.

“The blanket is that blanket,” Buzz whispered, his hands rubbing her back.

She whispered softly, “Five years!” 

“And they’ve been absolutely wonderful,” Buzz said.

“They have!” 

“I wanted to bring you out here as a kind of anniversary thing. I suppose it would be analogous to renewing our vows.”

“I love it, Buzz,” she said. 

She finally pulled away and wiped her face. She gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

“Let’s set up camp before the sun goes down,” Buzz said. 

And so they did. They had a terrific tent that they’d sleep in, a cooler of food and drink for them, a bit of artificial light, and the blanket on the desert ground. 

“Have we ever lied together on this blanket since that night?” Jessie asked as she straighten the ends of the blanket

Buzz shook his head. 

“This blanket only got to see the first of us, huh?” Jessie asked. 

Buzz relaxed on the blanket, and Jessie followed suit, her head on his stomach. 

“Just think… when we were first together on this blanket, Buzz… I was twenty-four; you were twenty-nine, about to be thirty. Now, I’m thirty, and you’re thirty-five. And Stars! Time flies!”

“Five wonderful years. Including all the time we were apart.”

“Wouldn’t trade it,” Jessie said. “I love ya. It’s been so great.” 

Buzz stroked her face. “And I love you.”

They both looked at the night sky. Jessie gave a sigh.

“Do you think these are the same stars as five years ago that we looked at that night…?”

“No.” Buzz picked his head up a tad so she could see his face. “It’s a different time of year, and they’ve probably moved around as has Wearth. So, I’d expect not all would be the same. But some could be.”

“It doesn’t matter. Still is a great scene above us.”

Buzz twirled a bit of her hair in his hands and said, “Since we’re talking about that time five years ago… wanna talk about it…?”

“Sure,” Jessie replied. “Anything specific you have in mind, Buzz?”

“I suppose I’m wondering if you think we should have waited a little longer given that it all happened so fast.”

“Like, instead of making love that night, we would have waited a little while?”

“Yeah. I suppose.”

She lifted her head from his stomach and looked at him. “Buzz, don’t worry. Sure, I doubt I thought twelve hours before I was going to be having sex that night, but I don’t regret it. I think it happened the way it was supposed to. You were very attentive, Buzz.”

“Thank you.”

“What about it not happening in your bed…?”

“Buzz, we had plenty of sex in my bed. Including last night. I don’t care where it happened.”

Buzz stroked her cheek.

Silence for a bit. A look up at the skies.

“Were you nervous the first time, Buzz? I told you that I was, and that was true.”

Buzz was silent and stopped touching her for the duration that he did not speak. After about a minute, he finally spoke, “Yes. I was. I was worried that you wouldn’t enjoy it or I would hurt you. Or that I’d get in trouble with your brother or with Star Command.”

“Did you?”

“Commander Nebula didn’t care. Actually, to quote him, ‘Lightyear, you’re one of the best. As long as you got your peacekeeping job done, I don’t care that you and the Deputy Sheriff were bumping bones.’” Buzz cleared his throat and added, “You know how your brother reacted.”

“Bumping… bones?” Jessie said with a giggle. 

“I think it’s a combination of bumping uglies and boning,” Buzz replied.

“Anyways, Buzz, you were very wonderful that night. You were attentive to my needs. I shan’t forget that night. It was special and wonderful.”

Another short pause. 

“Remember the time that my brother caught us?”

Buzz laughed and then said, “Hey, he made the mistake of coming back to the barn with Bullseye at the wrong time.”

Jessie started to laugh with him in memory of the event.

Once they stopped laughing, Buzz said, “I have to admit, after we got together, I wondered if he’d report me for being unprofessional. But I know the rules/regulations of the organization, and I was fine.”

“Woody actually said he had no cause to. And something about if I was happy, that was fine with him and that he didn’t want to see love bites.”

“It’s a good thing they’re usually in places where he can’t see,” Buzz said. He caressed her neck a bit. 

Jessie laughed. 

“I am glad that you took a week away from your work to spend with me. I like this week so far,” Jessie said.

“I’m glad too. I enjoy being with you too.”

They paused for a while to look at the stars.

“Do you ever think about the future of our relationship?” Buzz asked.

“Buzz, I love you dearly. Of course. I don’t really know what would be the future for us, baby,” Jessie replied. She gave him a soft pat on his chest. A short pause. “I just… I kind of hope it’s not always months and months or a year apart, and then a few hours or days together,” Jessie said heavily. 

Buzz sighed. “I understand if that’s why it’s hard to imagine a concrete future for us.”

“And it’s not fair to make you or I change our lives immensely to fix it.”

“I suppose I could ask to be transferred to this Solar System’s Star Command outpost and my team could work in this area.”

“That would be great. I think I’d love to work with Princess Mira Nova.”

“Ranger Princess Mira Nova,” Buzz corrected. “Star Command first, then Tangea second. At least that’s how she tells it.”

“Yeah, understand.”

A pause. Buzz made a sound like he was going to speak, and then his mouth shut. She waited for him to speak. He took a few moments before he spoke. “Would you ever want to get married or something like that?” Buzz asked.

There was a pause for a long time. Buzz worried he said the wrong thing. They never really discussed marriage in five years. Mostly because it did not seem like a viable option. She probably wouldn’t leave her home Solar System and he did not want to force her to leave.

“Uh, Jessie, I’m sorry if I upset you,” Buzz said.

“No, Buzz. It’s okay,” she said softly. He could hear a little bit of emotion in her voice. “Buzz, I…” she stopped speaking. She seemed to be figuring what she’d say next: “Buzz, I don’t need a ring or a paper to tell me what I know in my heart: I will love you forever.”

Buzz tenderly stroked her cheek silently. 

Given that she had known him for so long, she kind of expected him to react the way he did. “I…” he begun, and she heard his voice sounding thick with emotion, “think my bringing you out here tonight, and lying with you on-on the blanket that we first told each other that w-we loved each other… t-tells you how I feel.”

A quiet pause. He felt his stomach lose some weight on it, as Jessie removed her head from the spot. A moment later, she lay next to him and looked at him. She gently touched his face and wiped under his eyes. 

“You said earlier that this was analogous to renewing our vows, baby,” Jessie said. 

Buzz nodded.

“Do you want to… I don’t know… promise that someday, if we really wanted to be married… we would?” 

“I promise,” Buzz said. 

She leaned forward and kissed him. He reciprocated. 

“Mmm, let’s go in the tent. Take the blanket with us,” Buzz said. 

Jessie nodded.

After having a quick meal, putting the blanket in the tent, and adding pillows, they sat together in the tent. She leaned forward, set her hands on his shoulder and kissed him. He surprised her mid-kiss to hold her by the waist, lightly lifted and pulled her even closer. 

“Mmph!” came from Jessie’s mouth when he did that. She pulled away for a second, took a breath, and sat down in his lap. 

“You know, I think I’d like to wear your shirt,” Jessie said as she looked at him with adoring eyes. 

“Why…?”

“You know why, Buzz,” Jessie said, as she unbuttoned his shirt slowly. She then whispered, “I love your scent.” 

“Mmm.”

When she got the shirt unbuttoned, she kissed him again. She gently rubbed his chest and said, “I bet you want to throw me on the blanket right now… I think I want to do the same to you.”

She smiled as Buzz started to unbuttoned her shirt.

“I think I’d rather make love though,” Buzz said. She enjoyed watching him say that because he unbuttoned her shirt and partly looked at her while he did that.

“I agree. Especially given how special tonight has been.”

They silently unbuttoned the top button of the other’s jeans and Jessie gently got up from her spot on Buzz’s lap. She got on her knees, showed him a glimpse of her bra: he grinned when he saw that the bra she wore was a front-clasped bra. She unclasped the thing and then together with the shirt and the bra, dropped it off her body. She crawled on her knees to sit behind Buzz. She gently put her hands on his shoulders, gently glided down to the other side and grabbed the shirt and gently pulled it away from him. She kissed his back and shoulders as her hands glided over his skin.

She surprised him when she pulled him down onto his back and on the pillows using her arms. She reclined next to him, finished pulling down her jeans and she held onto his shirt. She gave it a smell.

“Mmm, that’s a great smell. It smells just like you.”

“Does my smell make you a little wet?” Buzz asked as he gently pulled his jeans off. 

Jessie grinned and put a hand down her panties and he saw the fabric stretch as her hand moved around. 

“You know if you’re gonna do that, I will too.”

“Do it. I bet it’ll be hot,” Jessie said with a further grin.

Not to be outdone, he pulled his boxers off, gripped his cock and began to stroke it.

“Oh, yes, you’re getting hot,” Jessie said. She smelled the shirt again. “Just so you know, I think I’ll wear it.”

“That’s fine.”

She set the shirt on her chest, and then she pulled her panties off and spread her legs. He had a more than a glimpse (a show, really) of her clit and lips becoming aroused as she gently rubbed herself. She looked back at him with a smile as he stroked himself to hardness and licked his lips at her. When she gave a moan of pleasure, she stopped and relaxed her head on the pillow. 

Once Buzz realized that he was sufficiently hard, he stopped stroking his cock. He plopped down next to her.

“Nice, Buzz,” Jessie said. 

He leaned forward and kissed her, caressing her face. 

“Are you going to have my shirt on top of you the entire time?”

Jessie gave it a sniff and then gave a moan of pleasure. 

“Somehow I think that was a tad fake,” Buzz said.

“Just a little. But, I know you can elicit a real one from me,” Jessie said. “And I’ll keep the shirt near me.” She tossed the shirt next to her head, exposing her chest – specifically, her breasts to Buzz. She pulled him closer to her. He kissed her as he positioned himself on top of her, one hand holding himself up, and the other rubbing a breast. She produced a moan. And one of her hands took hold of his cock, confidently guiding it towards her opening. 

Buzz felt his tip make contact with her opening, and he pushed in.

“I still remember how tight you were all those years ago,” Buzz said. “Wanna know something?”

“Hmm?” Jessie said as she pulled him closer to her with her legs, and had a hand touching his face gently.

“When we have sex after a long break, you’re almost as tight as that night.”

“I know,” she said with a wink.

They kissed, hands touching one another, pelvises pushing against once another. He groaned and she moaned. 

He kissed her passionately as he thrust and caressed her body, hands touching her breasts and shoulders. He kissed her neck and her shoulders as he thrust and she arched her back and hips to meet him. One of his hands finally made their way to her clit, and rubbed the engorged organ. Jessie threw her head back and moaned, “Perfect, Buzz, ohh.”

One of Jessie’s hands caressed his shoulders and chest, even rubbing his nipples a little. Buzz groaned, “Like that, Jess.” And he pulled closer to her, kissing and giving small love bites on her shoulder, while he thrust repeatedly. He whispered the constancy of his love to her, including quoting Austen. 

“I like when you do that,” Jessie murmured. She cried out. “Oh, I think my clit is gonna explode.” Pleasurable moans, sighs, ohs and ows had become more frequent.

“You know it’s not, you’re okay,” Buzz said as he continued to rub and thrust. 

She murmured and her eyes shut tight, her head turning to the side with the shirt. “Ohh!” A sigh. “Buzz, I’m almost there,” she whispered.

He kissed her shoulder again, picked his head up and then gazed at her as she begun to reach her climax, as he begun to reach his own. 

She managed to whisper “I love you” before he saw that she was there. She gave a long moan, as she arched her back, threw her head back, and his name came, drawn out like the moan, “Buzz!” 

He stopped touching her clit nearly immediately, and he hit his as she was in the middle of her orgasm. He groaned, closed his eyes, and gave a short shout of her name, and together, they were complete. 

A moment later, he flipped on his back, still sighing and breathing heavily from the act. He then felt Jessie join him not long afterwards, snuggling close to him, her head resting on his torso. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her body and noticed first with touch and then with his eyes, that she wore his shirt. He smiled and they both pulled the blanket towards them so they were warmed (even though the tent was pretty warm already).

“Yeah, I was touching your clit while you came, Jessie. It didn’t explode,” Buzz whispered.

“What?” Jessie asked. She gave him a confused look.

“You said something to the effect of your clit exploding while we made love,” Buzz said.

She thought about it for a moment and remembered, “Oh yeah.” She paused and then added, “I do like that you were like, ‘You’re okay. It’s fine. I’m a Space Ranger. That’s impossible!’” She said that part with a funny voice, as if she was imitating him. 

They both laughed together.

**Author's Note:**

> The Austen referenced is Jane Austen.


End file.
